


What If

by Chick_Habit



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Re2make
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chick_Habit/pseuds/Chick_Habit
Summary: Leon sighs with relief as Ada puts down her gun. “Let’s get out of here."- A “What If” scenario wherein Annette never shows up and shoots Ada at the end of RE2Make





	What If

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [my Ada/Leon tumblr](http://stay--sharp.tumblr.com/) for [Resident Evil Month](https://residentevilmonth.tumblr.com/) Week 1 Day 1 prompt "What If"

Leon sighs with relief as Ada puts down her gun. "Let's get out of here."

The whole facility rumbles and the distinct sound of metal twisting too far reverberates through the catwalk they’re standing on. “Let’s,” Ada agrees as she reholsters her gun and hurries the best she can to the open elevator, ”I don’t know where you’re taking me in to once we do though, Leon. You’re all that’s left of RCPD.”

“I’ll figure something out,” Leon replies almost defensively, swallowing around a lump in his throat and pushing down a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach at the reminder of all that was lost that he’d seen today. “We’ll get to another city, I’ll take you in there. Tell them everything. They can take it from there. Book you for impersonating a federal agent. Get the ball rolling on taking down the people responsible for this.” 

Once Leon is in the elevator, the doors shut behind him and Ada looks out the glass at the imploding facility as it starts to go down. “If the virus hasn’t spread there already,” she murmurs quietly before turning back around to face Leon. “You're taking the sample with you, right?” she asks.

Leon is quiet, gears turning in his head trying to figure out her angle with the question.

When she doesn’t get an answer, Ada continues anyway, “You turn it in as evidence to help bring Umbrella down, someone else who’s after it is just going to waltz in to whatever insecure evidence lock up it gets put in, grab it, and it’ll end up in the exact same hands it would have if you’d just handed it over to me.”

“I’ll leave it here, then. No one will get it.” he says after a brief moment of thought, pulling the vial out of his pocket.

“And let even more evidence of Umbrella’s wrongdoing be destroyed? All this is going down, and I can guarantee an alarm has been sounded, Umbrella is already wiping their records of every reference to this place and anything that was going on inside it.” Leon’s face twists in confusion, trying to think of the best outcome of any of his choices here, and Ada just shakes her head a little. “You’re a good guy, Leon,” she says earnestly, “there’s not many of those in the world. Not enough for good to come of this whole mess.”

Leon frowns, looking away from Ada. “You’re just trying to get into my head so I’ll let you go.”

“I’m telling you the truth whether you like it or not, rookie,” she replies, her tone almost sad.

The elevator stops at the bottom level then, the doors opening and Leon says nothing, gesturing for Ada to lead the way as he puts the G sample back in his pocket.

They’re both quiet for a few moments, making their way through the facility as it continues to crumble around them. Leon thinks he sees Claire on a monitor in a control room, but when he tries to contact her it cuts in and out too severely to say anything and the diversion only serves to give Ada a moment of rest for her leg. He hits the console and swears to himself before they push on. He puts his hand at the small of Ada’s back to encourage her to keep pace and be close enough to catch her when she threatens to stumble, and she doesn’t seem to have it in her to shrug it off as they keep going down deeper into the facility.

Eventually, they reach the bottom where a neon exit sign guides them to a train platform with the train already passing with gaining speed. “Shit,” Leon swears again, the gears in his head that had been turning all the way down suddenly forced to solve a different, more immediate problem than what he was going to do when they got out of here. This problem has a clear solution, at least, and he’s grateful for that as he barks out a “Hold tight!” as he sweeps Ada off her feet and into his arms.

Ada has no time to protest and barely enough to wrap her arms around Leon’s neck to hold on as he takes off into a running leap for the train. They barely land on the ledge at the front of a car, but they’re on enough that Ada can hook one arm around the railing as Leon holds her tightly and pull him safely on with her.

They’re both only hoping they’re out of the woods now, but it’s enough that some adrenaline starts to fade. They’re exhausted and in pain and still holding on to each other and not thinking about any of that as they catch their breath.

“You know,” Ada says, finally being the one to break the silence, “you said it yourself: we make a good team..”

“I did say that,” Leon admits, and if he were less exhausted his tone would probably sound begrudging.

There’s a small smile on Ada’s face as she continues, not that Leon can see it from where he is position, still resting half against her midsection. “We could be a team.”

Leon shakes his head at that. “I want to help people, Ada. That’s why I became a cop. That’s why I drove straight into Hell on earth last night and followed you all the way down here. I can’t just throw that away...”

“You’d be helping me…” she suggests, and it’s only half a joke.

He looks up at her at that, unamused certainly, but mostly just tired.

She shrugs. “It was worth a shot.”

Leon puts his head back down and shuts his eyes, focusing on Ada’s breathing. “Things are just going to keep happening if no one tries to stop them,” he manages, though the words are half-muffled.

“Things happen anyway,” Ada replies simply, her hand coming up to card through Leon’s hair, “Who told you that you have to be the one who stops them?”

There’s only silence for so long that Ada gives Leon’s hair a gentle tug to make sure he hasn’t passed out against her from pain or exhaustion. He gives a gentle “ow” in response but still avoids Ada’s question.

She makes an apologetic noise before continuing. “I already took the sample off you while you weren’t paying attention,” she admits, “once we’re out of this tunnel, I’m calling my employer for extraction. I can make sure there’s room for one more on the transport when I do.” Leon picks his head up again to speak but Ada cuts him off. “Don’t say no now. Just think about it.”

Leon is quiet for a moment before attempting again to speak. “What happens if I come with you?”

Ada is visibly surprised at the question, and she takes a moment to think about the answer. “I’ll pass the sample on to a contact and get my payment. Then, we’ll get a hotel room and a shower. After that... is up to you.”

He nods. “And what if I don’t?”

Again, Ada thinks before she answers. “I’ll tell you to take care of yourself, Leon, and we’ll go our separate ways.”

Leon puts his head back down, pondering his choice and responding for now only with a soft, “Okay…”

**Author's Note:**

> So originally I planned to write a little "Partners in Crime" AU wherein Leon joins Ada in doing super cool sexy mercenary spy things, but then I ended up writing this instead somehow, sort of as a lead up to that??? But I'm posting it as stand alone for right now with the canon compliant/more in-character implication that after the fic leaves off, Leon and Ada do part ways.


End file.
